War Wounds
by Lalill
Summary: Ginny, Luna, Bellatrix und ein Kerker. Genfic (kein Pairing), dark, Folter, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen


War Wounds

Die Peitsche knallt ein weiteres Mal. Ginny schreit vor Schreck auf, aber Luna ist so still wie immer, als könnte sie die Schläge, die Striemen oder das heiße Rinnsal aus Blut auf ihrer blassen Haut nicht fühlen. Die einzigen Kratzer auf Ginnys Haut sind die wunden Stellen, an denen die festen Stricke scheuern und ein paar Blutergüsse, die sie sich durch die grobe Behandlung bei ihrer Entführung zugezogen hat.

„Schrei, du Schlampe!", faucht Bellatrix. Ihr Gesicht ist gerötet, die Farbe intensiv, ihre Augen leuchten vor irrer Wut.

Wütend wechselt sie die Peitsche in die andere Hand.

Luna ist still. Sie blinzelt, dreht ihren Kopf, um Bellatrix anzusehen, und scheint direkt durch sie hindurch zu starren.

Sie schaut Ginny an und lächelt.

„Hallo Ginevra", sagt sie. „Das alles hier tut mir leid."

„Halt den Mund!", kreischt Bellatrix und zieht Luna die blutige Peitsche erneut über.

Lunas linkes Bein beginnt von dem neuen Schnitt zu bluten, aber sie schreit nicht auf.

„Sag es mir", knurrt Bellatrix, „wo ist Potter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", schreit Ginny, so wie sie es jedes Mal geschrien hat, wenn Bellatrix gefragt hat. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Er sagt es keinem!"

Bellatrix heult vor Frustration auf, schleudert die Peitsche zu Boden und stürmt hinaus.

Abgesehen von dem ‚tropf-tropf' des Blutes von Lunas hängenden Fußknöcheln ist es ruhig im Kerker.

Ginny weint. Sie will hinüber gehen und ihre Freundin trösten, aber sie ist durch Stricke an die Wand gebunden.

„Wie erträgst du das?", fragt sie. „Den Schmerz, die Erniedrigung?"

Luna ist an den Handgelenken aufgehängt und ihre Schultern müssen schon vor langer Zeit ausgekugelt sein.

Bis auf die Schnitte, Blutergüsse und die herumwirbelnden Blutmuster ist sie komplett nackt.

Ihr Haar ist größtenteils abgehackt worden, sodass nichts übrig ist, außer einem Gewirr aus feinem Gold, gesprenkelt mit Blut, damit es zu ihrem Gesicht mit dem fehlenden Auge passt.

An diesem Punkt der Folter hatte Ginny im Vorfeld ausgesagt – oh ja, sie hatte die Folter mitangesehen, sie hatte sogar selbst gefoltert – die Versuchspersonen sind verrückt vor Schmerz oder Erniedrigung geworden oder sie sind einfach gestorben.

Bellatrix Lestrange bevorzugt die Peitsche und Seile. Sie mag es, ihre Versuchsobjekte an den Handgelenken oder Knöcheln aufzuhängen und sie auszupeitschen, bis sie nichts mehr außer rohem Fleisch an Knochen sind, noch immer zuckend vor Leben, wenn auch nicht richtig am leben.

Der Cruciatusfluch ist nützlich, aber es ist das Blut und die Interaktion mit dem Versuchsobjekt, die Bellatrix am unterhaltsamsten findet.

Und noch immer scheint nichts davon Luna etwas anzugehen. Sie und Ginny sind jetzt sein mindestens einem Tag in diesem Kerker, nur mit lauwarmem, brackigem Wasser zum Trinken und nichts zu Essen.

Es ist Luna, die sie foltern, aber es ist Ginny von der sie wünschen, dass sie redet. Sie denken, Ginny weiß, wo Harry ist und Ginny würde es sagen, wenn sie es wüsste.

Aber niemand weiß, wo Harry ist, nicht einmal der Orden, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine.

Harry ruft Unterstützung herbei, wenn er sie braucht, bleibt sonst aber versteckt, auf der Flucht und sucht alleine nach den Horkruxen.

Luna schaut Ginny mit ihrem heilen Auge an. „Ich werde früh genug sterben", sagt sie. „Aber ich mag Bellatrix Lestrange nicht. Deswegen schreie ich nicht."

„Aber es tut weh, oder?", fragt Ginny.

„Oh ja, es tut weh", erwidert Luna. „Aber es hat keinen Sinn zu schreien. Was wird es mir Gutes bringen? Sie wird nicht aufhören, einfach, weil ich schreie. Tatsächlich hat sie aufgehört, weil ich nicht schreien werde." Luna lächelt verschmitzt, aber die Wirkung wird durch die drei fehlenden Vorderzähne ruiniert.

Ginny fühlt, wie ihr ein einzelner Schluchzer entflieht.

Aber sie haben keine Zeit mehr für weitere Gespräche, weil Bellatrix zurück ist – und verärgert. Sie stürmt durch die niedrige Türöffnung in den kleinen Raum, der ihr als ihre Folterkammer dient, Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Crucio", schreit sie in dem Moment, in dem ihr Zauberstab einen hellen Schuss auf Luna abgibt.

Und jetzt schreit Luna und Ginny schreit mit ihr, beinahe auf einen schnellen Tod hoffend.

Luna krümmt und windet sich in ihren Fesseln, Gelenke knacken laut und das Blut sprenkelt den Boden unter ihr.

Da ist so viel Blut.

„Ich weiß nichts!", wiederholt Ginny mit rauem Hals. „Ich schwöre es Ihnen, Harry hält sich vor jedem versteckt!"

„Du lügst!", stößt Bellatrix den Fluch aufhebend hervor, nur um ihn sofort zu erneuern.

Bellatrix Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Wut. „Harry Potter ist in dich verliebt! Er muss dich wenigstens manchmal herbei rufen und wenn es nur ist, um dich zu ficken … die billige kleine Hure, die du bist."

Ginny kann ihre Augen nicht von Luna abwenden, als sie spricht. „Harry hält sich vor jedem versteckt", wiederholt sie, obwohl ihr Herz wegen der Beleidigung wild klopft.

„Er verrät niemandem seinen Aufenthaltsort! Warum lassen Sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe!"

Bellatrix lacht, aber dann erstirbt ihr Lachen abrupt, als sie ein roter Lichtstrahl direkt in den Rücken trifft.

Lunas Schreie ersterben ebenso abrupt, wie der Fluch aufgehoben wird.

Ginnys Mund klappt auf, als ein vertrauter schwarzer Haarschopf in ihrem Blickfeld erscheint.

„Hi", sagt Harry. „Geht's dir gut?"

Ginny nickt, den Mund vor Unglauben geöffnet.

„Luna", wispert Harry, als er das andere Mädchen erblickt: Nackt, bewusstlos, blutig, entstellt. „Sie …"

„Sie haben sie gefoltert", sagt Ginny. „Um mich zum Reden zu bringen. Dachten, das wäre besser, als mich zu foltern. Wollten wissen, wo du bist."

Harry durchtrennt Ginnys Stricke mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und geht zu Luna.

Ginny steht auf und reibt ihre wunden Handgelenke. „Was geschah beim ersten Mal, als wir Sex hatten?", fragte sie Harry.

„Wir haben nie Sex gehabt", erwidert Harry geistesabwesend und Ginny nickt, überzeugt, dass er der echte Harry ist.

Zusammen machen sie Luna von ihren Fesseln los und tragen sie vorsichtig hinaus, vorbei an den fassungslosen Wachmännern, durch das gesprengte Loch in der Wand von Malfoy Manor und zu den wartenden Mitgliedern des Ordens draußen.

Ginny ist besorgt, besorgter, als sie es je gewesen ist.

Sie sitzt neben Lunas Krankenbett am Grimmauldplatz, schweigend, still, frierend und verängstigt.

Als Luna früher am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie nicht gesprochen. Sie trank die Tränke, nippte an der Suppe und knabberte am Brot, sprach jedoch nicht und vermittelte nicht den Anschein irgendjemanden als Person wahrzunehmen.

Ginny hofft, sie hat nicht ihre beste Freundin verloren.

Jetzt sieht sie auf, als Harry herein kommt, ein Tablett mit zwei Tellern tragend. Mrs Weasley hatte wieder für den Orden gekocht. Küchenarbeit scheint ihr einziger Trost zu sein, während sie um ihren Ehemann und ihren zweiten Sohn trauert. Ihre Kochkünste haben darunter nicht gelitten, selbst, wenn es manchmal ein bisschen salzig wegen der Tränen ist.

„Ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht", sagt Harry. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich dazu setze?"

Ginny schüttelt den Kopf und zaubert einen kleinen Tisch für Harry herbei, um das Tablett darauf abzusetzen.

„Mach nur."

Harry setzt das Tablett ab, beschwört seinen eigenen Stuhl herbei und lässt sich neben Ginny nieder.

Die beiden sprechen sehr wenig, während sie essen und beide sitzen so, dass sie Lunas Bett überwachen und darauf warten können, dass sie wieder aufwacht.

„Es ist an der Zeit für mich, wieder unter freien Himmel zu gehen", sagt Harry schließlich sein Brot zerrupfend und wischt den Rest von seinem Rindereintopf auf.

„Eure Gefangennahme und Folter war komplett sinnlos für beide Seiten. Keine Seite hat irgendwas gelernt, außer, dass der Orden die Malfoys überwältigen kann, wenn nötig. Draco ist übrigens tot."

Ginny nickt. Sie ist nicht überrascht und sagt ebenso: „Es war an der Zeit. Kleines Scheißerchen. War nicht mutig genug Dumbledore selbst zu töten, aber kann dann tatsächlich nicht mal auf unsere Seite überwechseln."  
Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf - angewidert.

Harry nickt. „ Wir wissen allerdings immer noch nichts über Snape. Er war nicht im Manor. Tatsächlich war das Manor ziemlich verlassen, als wir dort hinkamen. Nur Bellatrix und ein halbes Dutzend Spießgesellen, die die Eingänge bewacht haben. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wusste, dass sie so schlecht beschützt wurde."

„Habt ihr sie festgenommen?"

„Ja." Harry sieht nicht glücklich aus. „Mörderische Schlampe."

‚Sirius', denkt Ginny. „Zumindest haben wir sie", sagt sie und hält Harrys Hand mit ihrer eigenen.

„Ja", sagt Harry und lässt den Rest seines Brotes abwesend in die Mitte seines schmutzigen Tellers fallen.

Er zieht Ginnys Hand an seine Lippen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot", sagt er leise und schaut ihr in die Augen.

„Ich auch", erwidert Ginny. „Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass niemand von uns das überleben würde. Ich denke, Bellatrix hat angefangen zu merken, dass wir wirklich nicht wussten, wo du warst."

„Warum habt ihr nicht einfach gelogen?", fragt Harry.

Ginny zuckt die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, sie hätte uns trotzdem getötet, ob wir nun geredet hätten oder nicht. Bellatrix genießt Folter einfach."

Sie beide schauen Luna an. Ihr fehlendes Auge ist nun ein Glasauge wie das von Moody und unter den Decken hat sie etliche von den neuen Granger Pflastern, die daran arbeiten, fehlende Zehen und Hautstücke wieder herzustellen. Im Schlaf, oder in „welches-Schattenland-auch-immer-sie-jetzt-bewohnt", sieht Luna nicht friedlich aus.

Sie sieht leer aus, als ob sie nicht richtig gelebt oder jemals etwas gefühlt hätte. Sie erscheint wie eine leere Hülle, eine gewischte Schiefertafel. Ginny schaudert.

„So, ich werde jetzt in die Offensive gehen", sagt Harry und dreht sich wieder Ginny zu. „Wir können diesen Krieg nicht mehr weitergehen lassen."

„Muss ich noch irgendetwas wissen?", fragt Ginny. „Sodass ich das nächste Mal, wenn ich gefangen genommen und gefoltert werde-"

Harry steht abrupt auf, sein heraufbeschworener Stuhl verschwindet, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen kann.

„Nein. Du bleibst hier bei Luna", sagt er schnell, nimmt seinen Teller und geht.

Ginny starrt ihm nach, beißt dann langsam von ihrem Brot ab und kaut bedächtig, während sie Luna beim Schlafen zusieht.

Eine Stunde später wacht Luna auf. Ginny sitzt gerade dösend auf einem Stuhl, als es passiert, schreckt aber sofort auf.

Luna schreit. Wortlos und in einem einzelnen schrillen Klageschrei. Sie schreit, bis ihr die Luft ausgeht, und es scheint viel länger zu dauern bis das passiert, als es eigentlich sollte. Ginny ist in weniger als einer Sekunde an ihrer Seite und hält sie, aber Luna bemerkt es nicht oder scheint es zumindest nicht zu bemerken. Sie hält in ihrer zweiten Runde des Schreiens inne, füllt ihre Lungen und bereitet sich auf eine weitere Runde vor, als die Tür aufspringt und mehrere Leute in den Raum gerannt kommen: Harry, Remus Lupin und eine halbangezogene Nymphadora Tonks, das pinke Haar klitschnass vom Duschen.

„Was ist-" Harrys halbausgesprochene Frage wird von Lunas Geschrei erstickt.

„Silencio!", befiehlt Remus rau und Lunas Geschrei erlischt, aber ihr Mund bleibt geöffnet und es macht nicht den Anschein, als hätte sie es bemerkt.

Die Stille, die eintritt, ist betäubend.

Die einzigen Geräusche, die zu vernehmen sind, ist das abgehackte Keuchen derjenigen, die die Treppen hochgehetzt waren und das Quietschen der Dielenbretter, als Ginny zurück tritt, um Luna anzusehen.

„Luna!", ruft Ginny. „Luna! Hör mir zu!"

Aber Luna, den Mund geöffnet und lautlos schreiend, bekommt es nicht mit, wendet sich ihr nicht zu.

Harry stiefelt vorwärts und – bevor irgendjemand ihn stoppen kann – gibt Lunas Gesicht eine raue Ohrfeige.

Lunas Kopf wird zur Seite geschleudert, ihre Wange erblüht pink und ihr Mund schließt sich endlich. Langsam wandern ihre Augen zu Harry, um ihn anzuschauen, dieser taumelt in Panik zurück.

„Finite Incantatem", flüstert Remus.

Ginny wartet hoffnungsvoll, atemlos auf Worte von Luna, auf irgendetwas, aber Luna kippt nur nach hinten und liegt wieder auf ihrem Kissen, mehr ein mechanisches Objekt, als ein Wesen aus Fleisch.

„Warum hast du sie geschlagen?", faucht Ginny sofort Harry an.

„Wofür war das, hm?"

„Sie hat dadurch aufgehört zu schreien", sagt Harry. Er starrt Luna noch immer an, sieht noch immer geschockt aus.

„Ich wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen – sie war hysterisch – ich dachte – "

„Du hast sie _**geschlagen**_ ", wiederholt Ginny wütend. „Nach allem, was sie gerade durchgemacht hat, schlägst du sie verdammte Scheiße. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, welchen Schaden du vielleicht angerichtet hast?"

Jetzt dreht sich Harry endlich zu Ginny um und schüttelt seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Ich – ", beginnt er. „Es tut mir leid." Er zögert. „Ihre Augen …"

„Was?"

„Sie – sie hat mich angeklagt …" Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Lunas Augen sind so leer wie zuvor. „Muss ich mir eingebildet haben", murrt er und stürzt aus dem Raum.

Ginny schaut Remus und Tonks an. „Ich rede mit ihm", sagt Remus.

Tonks bleibt noch für einen Moment da. „Geh schon", sagt Ginny müde, „trockne dich zuende ab. Ich kann mich um Luna kümmern."

Tonks streckt den Arm aus und legt eine feuchte Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst", sagt sie sanft, „ruf einfach."

Ginny nickt und lächelt zu Tonks hinauf. „Danke. Werde ich."

Und dann ist sie wieder alleine.

Sie zieht ihren Stuhl heran, sodass sie Lunas Gesicht sehen kann. Lunas Augen sind geöffnet, sie starren geradeaus durch Ginny hindurch.

„Luna", sagt sie und schaut auf ihre Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst oder, selbst wenn du mich hören kannst, ob meine Worte Sinn machen oder ob du meine Stimme wiedererkennst … aber mit dir zu reden gibt mir das Gefühl, etwas zu tun.

Sie macht eine Pause und fragt sich, was sie als Nächstes sagen soll.

„Ich vermisse dich gerade jetzt wirklich. Ich möchte mir dir darüber reden, was mit Bellatrix passiert ist, ich möchte dir von ihrem sich nähernden Prozess erzählen, von der politischen Situation und allem. Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas Absurdes erzählst, das Hermine zum Lachen gebracht hätte."

Sie wischt wütend eine Träne weg und putzt sich die Nase mit einem bereits feuchten Taschentuch.

„Ich erinnere mich an den Moment, in dem wir uns zuerst getroffen haben – im Krankenflügel am Ende unseres ersten Schuljahres. Ich war so müde, so schwach von Tom und so traurig, dass er weg war, aber auch erleichtert, weißt du? Du hattest dir den Fuß verstaucht oder so was und du hast zu mir gesagt … du hast gesagt: ‚Es ist schön, dich wiederzuhaben.' Ganz so, als hättest du es immer gewusst. Das hat mich erschüttert, es hat mich richtig tief im Inneren erschüttert.

Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe angefangen zu weinen, weil deine Augen die ersten waren, in die ich in dem Schuljahr überhaupt schauen konnte. Aber du hast mich weder verurteilt, noch hast du mich bemitleidet. Das hat mir so viel bedeutet. Tut es noch immer. Egal, was für dumme Sachen ich mache, du hast mich nie verurteilt. Du hast mich hinterfragt, aber du hast mich immer noch lieb, ich weiß das. Genauso, wie ich dich lieb habe und –" Ginny schluckt die rotzigen Tränen herunter. „Oh Luna, ich wünschte, du würdest aufwachen."

Luna blinzelt, spricht aber nicht.

„Es war furchtbar in diesem Kerker", fährt Ginny fort.

„Bellatrix Bestehen darauf, dass ich wüsste, wo Harry sei und dass sie dich statt mich gefoltert hat. Du weißt, ich hätte es ihr gesagt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich habe es gehasst, das mitanzusehen … die Haken und die Peitsche und die Art, wie Bellatrix Blut liebt. Ich möchte sie da drin ersaufen." Ginnys Stimme ist leise und mörderisch. „Sie verdient nichts so Gnädiges, wie den Kuss des Dementors. Das ist zu einfach. Sie sollte in Blut ertränkt werden. Es soll ihren Hals in Strömen herunter fließen, sie ersticken. Nur einmal in ihrem Leben soll sie genug haben."

Luna blinzelt erneut, zwei Mal. Ginny hofft, es ist nicht ihre Einbildung, die darauf beharrt, dass Lunas Blick ein bisschen weniger durch sie hindurch geht, mehr zur Seite.

Ginny fährt mit weicher Stimme fort, spricht von dem Krieg, von gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, von ihren Schuljahren, als könne sie Luna ihre verloren gegangene Persönlichkeit wieder einflößen.

„Erinnerst du dich", sagt sie, „als Fred und George diese Feuerwerkskörper angezündet haben, um Umbridge loszuwerden? Die waren wundervoll. Hermine hat sogar für eine Nacht aufgehört, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, sie hat sich so über sie gefreut. Und am Tag danach - erinnerst du dich an den, der Zauberkunst unterbrach, dieses tolle große Feuerwerksrad war das, oder? Und Flitwick ging, um Umbridge zu rufen, damit sie sich damit rumschlägt? Es hat ihre Haare in Brand gesetzt und Flitwick hat einfach zugesehen, während es brannte, fortwährend sagend, dass er sicher sei, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt sei, irgendeinen Zauberspruch an unserer neuen Schulleiterin anzuwenden." Ginny lacht, erinnert sich an glücklichere Tage.

„Ich vermisse die Schule, weißt du? Ich vermisse das Lernen und Quidditch und das Schloss. Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle. Mum kocht gut, aber das Esszimmer hier ist so düster. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt im dritten Schuljahr dachte, dass der Krieg sicherlich vorbei sei, bevor ich mit der Schule fertig sein würde. Dass es keine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass Dumbledore ihn länger als ein paar Jahre am Leben lassen würde. Aber Dumbledore ist jetzt seit was, drei Jahren?, tot. Und Harry sucht noch immer nach Horkruxen. Ich bin es so leid, Luna", sagt Ginny. „Ich möchte mich einfach erholen, mir keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich auch."

Ginny blinzelt und setzt sich aufrechter hin. Das ist Lunas Stimme gewesen, aber sie kann sich nicht erinnern, gesehen zu haben, dass Lunas Mund sich bewegt hat.

„Was?", sagt sie.

Aber da ist nur Stille.

In der folgenden Woche wird Ginnys Stimme zunehmend heiser, als sie der teilnahmslosen, im Bett liegenden Kreatur jede Geschichte, die ihr einfällt, erzählt.

Lunas Wunden heilen schnell, ihre Haut wächst nach, ihre Knochen fügen sich wieder zusammen.

Aber ihre Augen sind noch immer verlassen.

Sie nimmt Nahrung und Getränke, wenn es ihr angeboten wird, aber sie bleibt passiv.

Manchmal ist da das Schreien - noch immer - wenn Luna aufwacht. Ginny denkt, dass sie nur hoffnungsvoll ist, wenn sie sich einbildet, dass die Schreie mit jedem Mal an Intensität abnehmen.

Sie hört Lunas Stimme allerdings nicht noch einmal.

Am Ende der Woche nimmt Ginny Luna mit zu Bellatrix Verhandlung.

Es verläuft schnell und effizient.

Bellatrix leugnet ihre Verbrechen nicht.

Sie steht aufrecht und stolz und verkündet ihre Treue ihrem Lord gegenüber.

„Ich habe getan, was mir befohlen worden ist", heult sie. „Ich bin eine treue Anhängerin! Durch meine Taten preise ich unseren Lord! Er wird siegen, er wird triumphieren!"

Der Gerichtssaal murmelt, Federkiele kratzen, Scrimgeour sieht fast gelangweilt aus, als er abstimmen lässt.

Es ist einstimmig: Schuldig.

„Das Gericht wird morgen zu dieser Zeit zusammenkommen", sagt Scrimgeour müde, „um das Urteil zu verkünden."

Er steht schwerlich auf, sammelt seine Papiere zusammen und geht, umgeben vom Rest des Gerichts. Nicht einen flüchtigen Blick erübrigt er für die Prozession bestehend aus Bellatrix und ihrem Geleit aus Dementoren.

Ginny sitzt mit Luna auf der Tribüne und hält die Hand ihrer Freundin, als die anderen Zuschauer sich hinter den Gerichtsleuten einordnen.

Luna zittert und obwohl Ginny beunruhigt ist, ist sie erleichtert eine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Man sollte sie in Blut ertränken, was?", wispert Ginny in Lunas Ohr.

Lunas Augen schließen sich – langsam – und dann, als sie sich öffnen, dreht Luna sich in Ginnys Richtung.

Ginny schreit und schlägt eine Hand vor ihren eigenen Mund, weil Lunas Augen nun zum Leben erwacht sind. Aber die Seele dahinter ist nicht dieselbe. Sie ist pervertiert, sie ist zersplittert.

Alles an dem blassen Gesicht ist dasselbe, sogar Farbe und Form der Augen. Aber der Ausdruck in ihnen ist so voll mörderischen Hasses, dass Ginny zurückweicht.

„Ja", zischt Luna. Ihre Stimme ist hart und kalt, nicht länger verträumt. Sie starrt Ginny noch immer mit abgrundtiefem Hass an.

„Luna?", fragt Ginny zögerlich, nachdem eine Sekunde der Stille vorüber ist. Sie kann ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche fühlen und schließt ihre Hand zur Sicherheit darum.

„Ja?", fragt Luna.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragt Ginny.

Luna blinzelt und der mörderische Hass ist verschwunden, ersetzt von kalter Erschöpfung.

„Es tut mir leid", sagt sie. „Es ist so eine lange Reise gewesen."

„Dann bist du … – bist du hier?

Ihre Stimme hallt in dem leeren Gerichtssaal wider.

„Ja", sagt Luna schwerfällig. „Ich denke. Ich fühle mich … sehr seltsam. Meine Erinnerungen jenseits der Folter sind verschwommen."

„Dann erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Vollkommen. Jeden Schlag der Peitsche, jedes Wort, das Bellatrix zu dir oder mir gesagt hat, jede Sekunde des Cruciatus."

Ginny drückt Lunas Hand. „Du musst nicht darüber reden."

„Doch, muss ich", sagt Luna gelassen. „Ich möchte es nicht vergessen, denn ansonsten habe ich nichts."

„Nichts?"

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du mir Geschichten erzählt hast und ich erinnere mich, dass ich die Geschichten kannte, aber es ist alles verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals zurückkommen werden. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt. Das Leben geht lediglich weiter."

Ginny lässt ein langes Seufzen hören und steht langsam auf. „Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?", schlägt sie vor.

„Ja", sagt Luna, steht ebenso langsam auf und nimmt Ginnys Arm. „Aber zuerst sollten wir am Büro des Ministers anhalten und Tod durch Ertränken vorschlagen."

Lunas Lächeln macht Ginny Angst, aber es ist besser als nichts.


End file.
